Alphonse Capone
|profession=*Gangster *Bootlegger/Racketeer |allegiances=Capone's empire }} Alphonse Capone, nicknamed "Scarface", was a gangster from Chicago. A racketeer, pimp and cold-blooded killer, he became notorious for being a major bootlegger of alcohol during the Prohibition era of the 1920s and 30s. Biography Al Capone sustained scars to his face, leading him to acquire the nickname "Scarface", by which he would later be known.Al "Scarface" Capone - The Original Gangster In 1920, Capone moved from New York City to Chicago, and teamed up with Jim Torio. Using the alias of "Al Brown", he got a job as a waiter in one of Jim Colosimo's speakeasies. Capone and Torio plotted to kill Colosimo and have it blamed on a rival gang. Indiana Jones, a waiter at Colosimo's Restaurant, and his friends, Eliot Ness and Ernest Hemingway, began investigating Colosimo's murder. Jones ran into "Brown" during the funeral procession of the prominent businessman. Later, the three crime solvers discovered that Capone and Torio were responsible - but the corrupt police under John J. Garrity was not interested in their discovery, and Capone remained free. Mystery of the Blues Al Capone formed a criminal empire and ascended to the power, ruling the Chicago's underworld with an iron fist. To do so, Capone paid bribes to control the authority. He also became notorious for becoming the major bootlegger of alcohol, precisely during the Prohibition era of the 1920s and 30s.Prohibition - America on the Rocks Capone and Jones met again in 1927, when Capone tried to shut down Jack Shannon's speakeasy The Nest. Capone failed to recognize Jones, and when asked his name, Indiana threw a punch at Capone. The swing missed, however, and Jones was promptly knocked out by Capone's thugs.Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge In 1931, Capone's reign finally came to an end when he received an eleven-year prison sentence for tax evasion.The World of Indiana Jones Legacy Despite his criminal reign over the city lasting just six years, long after his gangland glory days, Al Capone's image as the ultimate American mobster survived, even becoming the single icon of the American gangster and being known as the original gangster by the young street gang members, who viewed him as a role model. Willie Scott claimed to have met Capone at some point in his life.''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel Behind the scenes Al Capone was portrayed by Nicholas Turturro in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Appearances *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Violon du Metropolitan'' * Mystery of the Blues *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Vampires'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures'' *''Al "Scarface" Capone - The Original Gangster'' *''On the Trail of Eliot Ness'' *''Prohibition - America on the Rocks'' Notes and references External links * *Al Capone on The Godfather Wiki Capone, Al Capone, Al Capone, Al Category:Deceased Capone, Al Capone, Al Category:Pimps, Madams & Prostitutes